I Need You
by Mary Taishou
Summary: Sabe aquele amor que todos querem sentir? Aquele amor que te faz sorrir só de pensar na pessoa amada? Era exatamente isso que Sesshoumaru e Rin sentiam um pelo outro. Mas uma coisa atrapalhava todo esse romance... eles são primos! A familia contra o romance e o preconceito da sociedade podem acabar com esse amor... Mas e vc desistiria de seu grande amor, fácil assim?
1. Chapter 1

Yo minna! Eai como cê's tão?Espero que estejam todos bem!

Olha eu aki com uma fic nova pra cês! HUSAHSUHSUS' mt caipira esse "cês" né? Parei com isso...

Bom, vou logo avisando, essa fic abordará um assunto meio que polêmico... Bom para alguma pessoas vai ser bem polêmico... Essa fic é sobre incesto... Bom eu acho que nesse caso é incesto, querendo ou não aki eles serão primos... Bom queria avisar-lhes que essa história é totalmente real!É a história de amor do meu cunhadinho mais velho (ele não se importa por relatar isso) *-* então espero que vcs gostem!

OBS: Sesshy, Taisho, Kouga e Ayame, serão todos Yokais exatamente como o Inu será o Hannyou... Na vida real eles são primos de vdd, mas como eu não imgino o Sesshy sendo Humano, a fic terá apenas essa mudança com a realidade... Bom agr chega né? Vcs querem ler ela e eu aki atrapalhando ¬¬'

Boa leitura e nos vemos lá em baixo *-*

Credo pareceu outra coisa...

* * *

Uma mulher, com cabelos negros repousava sobre uma cama de casal, ela estava virada de lado, seus olhos levemente fechados e sua face serena denunciava um sono profundo vindo da mesma, ao seu lado, abraçado a mulher estava um homem com cabelos curtos e negros, ele dormia de forma leve, como se estivesse atento a tudo. Tudo naquela noite parecia estar bem, o homem que estava abraçado à mulher a soltou por uns instantes e se virou, ficando de costas pra mesma, segundos depois a mulher também se virou, ficando com sua enorme barriga de grávida pra cima. A morena sentiu um leve desconforto na barriga, mas era normal, às vezes o bebê se mexia ou dava chutes, mas nada de mais, ela continuou a dormir tranquilamente mas o desconforto voltou, só que dessa vez ficando mais forte se tornando numa dor aguda na base da barriga roliça. A mulher despertou assustada com a dor e pousou a mão sobre a barriga, a dor voltou mais forte, a fazendo gemer, ela se sentou e viu que escorrerá um líquido do meio de suas pernas que ela constatou ser sangue e na hora se assustou.

- Mas... Ainda... Não é a hora – disse em meio aos gemidos pra si mesma – Katsuo, Katsuo – disse ela chacoalhando o homem ao seu lado de forma desesperada – Katsuo, acorde! – ela soltou um grito de dor o que fez o homem acordar assustado.

- O que foi Hina? – perguntou ele vendo a mulher se contorcer de dor, com lágrimas nos olhos castanhos.

-Es... Esta sangrando e doen... Doendo muito.

-O que aconteceu?

- O bebê – a dor passou e ela parou de chorar – ligue pra Isaoy e Inu Taisho... – ela apertou os olhos, mostrando que a dor estava voltando – alguma coisa esta muito errada.

* * *

Um Yokai estava sentado em sua sala olhando o nada, ele tinha longos cabelos prateados presos em um rabo de cavalo, tinha duas marcas roxas uma de cada lado do rosto e olhos dourados. Ele estava com o rosto mostrando preocupação, ele andava assim, muito preocupado, sua cunhada estava grávida e a gravidez era de risco, por conta da falta de líquido na placenta da mesma, seus olhos dourados mostravam uma preocupação sem igual, ele tinha medo, de como sua amada Isaoy reagiria se alguma coisa acontecesse a sua irmã mais nova Hina e a seu bebê. Ele estava pensativo que não perceberá seu filho mais velho se aproximando, Sesshoumaru tinha 5 anos de idade, (Que cute o Sesshy pequeno _), sua aparência se igualava com a do pai, a diferença era as quatro marcas roxas e mais claras em seu rosto, duas de cada lado e a marca da lua crescente na testa, o resto era igual, cabelo, olhos e até mesmo algumas características na personalidade. Ele se aproximou do mais velho e se pronunciou.

- Chichiue, vai acontecer com Hina-san o mesmo que aconteceu com a Hahaue? – perguntou de forma calma e séria, olhando direto nos olhos de seu pai.

- Espero que não meu filho.

- Será que vai acontecer alguma coisa com a menininha que ela espera?

- A menininha?

- Hai, o bebê que a Hina-san espera, é uma menina, o senhor não percebeu?

- Lie, como que percebeu isso meu filho?

- Apenas senti.

- Acredito que nada de mal acontecerá com o bebê.

- Do que estão falando hein? – perguntou uma linda mulher de longos cabelos negros, olhos azuis e um lindo sorriso no rosto, ela carregava em seus braços um bebê de cabelos prateados, olhos âmbares e orelhas de cachorro no topo da cabeça, esse pequenino balançava os braçinhos e sorria mostrando os pequeninos caninos que já possuía – o que foi Inu Taisho?

- Nada Isaoy – disse ele sorrindo de canto, ao ver seu filho mais novo – apenas descobri que Sesshoumaru sabe o sexo do bebê de sua irmã!

- Verdade? – perguntou ela olhando pra seu enteado – Descobriu mesmo Sesshy querido?

- Hai Isaoy-sama, é uma menina.

Ela sorriu, queria saber o sexo do bebê, mas sua irmã só queria saber na hora do parto. Isaoy se sentou do lado de seu marido que pegou seu filho no colo e sorriu.

- O que faz acordado essa hora hein Inuyasha?

O menininho abriu um longo sorriso o que fez o pai se derreter todo. Tudo parecia em paz quando o telefone tocou, Inu Taisho estranhou o fato do telefone tocar tarde da noite.

- Nossa quem será? – perguntou Inu Taisho se levantando e indo até o telefone, com Inuyasha no colo – Alô.

_- Inu Taisho?_

- Hai?

_- Inu Taisho, é o Katsuo, a Hina entrou em trabalho de parto e..._

- Como assim entrou em trabalho de parto? Ela ainda ta de 8 meses!

_- Simplesmente entrou em trabalho de parto já faz algumas horas, to aqui no Shikon No Tama vem pra cá agora, pelo amor de kami._

- Espere um pouco que estou indo – ele desligou o telefone e deu Inuyasha pra Isaoy.

- O que foi meu amor? – falou Isaoy olhando o marido, preocupada – o que aconteceu?

- Hina entrou em trabalho de parto, parece que mesmo estando de 8 meses o bebê esta pronto pra nascer, Katsuo pediu que eu comparecesse no hospital, eu vou e você vai ficar aqui com os dois ok?

- Hai.

- Chichiue eu quero ir junto.

- Não Sesshoumaru – falou ele pegando as chaves – você ficara aqui com sua madrasta e seu irmão.

- Mas eu quero ir.

- Esta bem, - ele se virou pra mulher e disse – vou levá-lo comigo, fique com o celular e o telefone por perto, qualquer coisa me liga que eu venho correndo, eu ligo se receber notícias – ele olhou pro filho mais velho e disse – vamos Sesshoumaru.

Eles saíram da mansão Taisho e foram pro carro, rumando pro hospital. Assim que chegaram no hospital, encontraram Katsuo sentado num banquinho com a cabeça baixa e as mãos na mesma demonstrando preocupação total, Inu Taisho se aproximou do cunhado e se sentou ao lado dele com Sesshoumaru a sua frente.

- Katsuo?

- Inu Taisho – disse ele levantando a cabeça – obrigado por ter vindo.

- Me diga, como ela pode entrar em trabalho de parto com 8 meses?

- Ela sentiu uma contração muito forte, viu sangue escorrer pelas pernas, eu a trouxe pra cá, o médico disse que o bebê precisa ser retirado do útero, se não os dois morrem, ela esta na mesa de cirurgia, vão fazer cessaria.

- Há quanto tempo?

- 3 horas, estou preocupado nenhum médico veio falar nada.

- Se acalme, é normal demorar, lembra de como foi com Isaoy?

- Lembro, demorou muito, você quase enfartou, mas Inuyasha nasceu e você ouviu o primeiro choro dele.

- Você verá que tudo ficará bem.

Eles ficaram conversando por mais um tempo, até que o médico que operava Hina, apareceu.

- O marido de Hina Yoshida, quem é?

- Aqui – disse Katsuo de levantando – sou eu o marido dela.

O médico o chamou com a mão, e o mesmo se aproximou, com um olhar interrogativo, o médico suspirou e o olhou com pena, Katsuo percebeu o olhar lançado sobre si e quando ia se pronunciar o médico disse.

- Senhor, a gravidez de sua esposa era de risco, no meio do parto tivemos algumas complicações, tínhamos duas opções, salvar o bebê, ou salvar sua esposa – o médico olhou pra Katsuo com compaixão, procurando a melhor forma de dar aquela notícia a ele – como ela estava consciente, ela fez a escolha e...

- E o que doutor?

- Sinto muito senhor, mas não conseguimos salvar sua esposa.

Katsuo ficou em choque, não estava acreditando no que ouvia, ele ficou parado olhando o médico como se estivesse "processando" a notícia, até que a fixa caiu, ele sentiu a maior dor de todo o mundo, Katsuo caiu em prantos, e na mesma hora Inu Taisho foi até o cunhado, Sesshoumaru se aproximou de Katsuo e do médico e disse.

- Doutor, minha prima esta bem?

- Como?

- Minha prima, quero saber se ela esta bem, ela esta?

- Hai pequenino, ela esta bem, mas... Como sabia que era uma menina?

- Ele é um Yokai completo – disse Inu Taisho, enquanto consolava Katsuo – exatamente como eu, e de uma certa forma sentiu que era uma menina.

- Oh sim, claro.

- Doutor eu posso vê-la? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Claro, mas... Senhor deseja ver sua filha?

- Hai doutor, onegai, leve-nos até onde ela esta.

Katsuo ainda chorava muito, e enquanto o médico os levava até o berçário onde estava à pequenina, Inu Taisho procurava de todas as formas deixar o cunhado, mas calmo e Sesshoumaru se sentia estranho, mesmo pequeno ele sabia que Hina estava morta, ele entendia perfeitamente a situação, mas isso não era a única coisa que o fazia se sentir tão estranho, era o fato de conhecer sua prima. O médico os deixou de frente para um vidro que separava o local onde eles estavam do berçário, lá eles viram um berço, e uma pequenina menina dentro do mesmo, ela era bem pequenina e frágil, ela mexia os braçinhos pra cima e pra baixo, os olhos dela estavam abertos, e eram de um castanho amendoado intenso e bonito. Katsuo parou de chorar na mesma hora que viu a filha, e em seu rosto brotou um sorriso, de seus olhos saíram lágrimas mais uma vez, só que de alegria.

- Mi... Minha filha – disse ele com a mão no vidro – como ela é pequenina, e linda.

- Parabéns Katsuo – disse Inu Taisho com a mão no ombro do mesmo – é uma menina muito bonita mesmo, vai dar trabalho quando mais velha.

- Katsuo-sama – chamou Sesshoumaru – qual é o nome dela?

- Verdade Katsuo, qual é o nome dela?

- Ainda não sei, era Hina que iria por o nome no bebê.

- Eu posso escolher? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Mas é claro, você tem algum em mente?

- Hai.

- E qual é?

- Rin, porque ela é bonita e delicada, como um lírio d'água.

- Rin – disse Katsuo pensativo – belo nome, Sesshoumaru, Rin... Isso mesmo será Rin, arigatou pela ajuda.

Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso de canto, e olhou mais uma vez pelo vidro, e nesse exato momento Rin o olhou também, o que fez ele abrir mais o sorriso.

* * *

Triste não? Imagine a dor que a pessoa verdadeira sentiu ao descobrir que a mulher morreu no meio do parto! Que Kami não permita que aconteça isso cmg'... Bom espero reviews viu?

Kissus!


	2. Chapter 2

Minna, como cês tão? Espero que todos estejam bem!

Arigatô pelos Reviews!

Boa Leitura!

* * *

Naquele apartamento se ouvia o som alto antes mesmo de adentrar o local, de um certo cômodo se ouvia risadas, gritinhos histéricos e cochichos, junto com a música alta. Rin e suas três melhores amigas Kagome, uma morena de olhos azuis, super meiga, Sango, outra morena só que de olhos castanhos escuro, muito gentil e Ayame, uma Yokai lobo, ruiva dos olhos verdes, dona de uma enorme simpatia, elas comemoravam por Rin que era a mais nova de todas, passar direto pro 3º do colegial, pelas ótimas notas e a super inteligência, mais que avançada que ela tinha, assim ficando na mesma sala que elas. Elas conversavam animadamente, estavam em cima da cama de Rin, com quatro potes de sorvetes, quatro potes de nutella e uma caixa de ferrerro rocher enorme.

- Então Ka-chan – disse Rin sorrindo – quando vai assumir seu amor pelo meu primo Inuyasha hein?

- Aah' Rin – falou Kagome rubra – e-eu não gosto dele.

- Lie só ama né?

- Do mesmo jeito que você ama meu irmão não é Rin?

- Hai, se eu não amasse meu namorado, quem além dele eu amaria?

- Ah não sei, talvez uma pessoa chamado...

Ayame foi interrompida por Katsuo que batia na porta, Rin mandou entrar, ele foi cumprimentando as meninas presentes e dando os parabéns à filha.

- Hina

- Chichi, não me confunda com a Haha, não posso ser tão parecida assim com ela.

- Oh gomen, minha filha, mas você é muito parecida com Hina... Mas então Rin minha filha Sesshoumaru esta aqui, ele te espera lá na sala e não esquece de abaixar esse som, os ouvidos dele são aguçados até de mais.

- Hai Chichi, diga a ele que já estou indo.

Katsuo sorriu pra filha e saiu do quarto da mesma, Rin estava feliz, não via a hora de contar a novidade pro primo que ela tanto admirava e amava. Suas amigas perceberam a animação de Rin, e quando ela saiu quarto, elas se entre olharam e Ayame disse.

- Vocês não acham estranho essa admiração da Rin pelo Sesshoumaru?

- Como assim, Aya-chan? – perguntou Kagome confusa.

- É, como assim?

- Ah vocês são tão ingênuas assim? Não percebem que a Rin e o Sesshoumaru não se desgrudam? Ele vive aqui e ela vive lá na mansão Taisho, direto ela vai dormir lá, sempre que ela ta com ele, o mesmo a abraça de forma possessiva, sempre que ela sai pra algum lugar é com ele do lado, eles vão pras festas e ficam sempre juntos, e vocês sabem que antes dela começar a namorar o Kohaku, o Sesshoumaru fingia ser namorado dela, tudo por puro ciúme, Sango, você lembra como foi difícil convencer o Sesshoumaru de que não era uma boa idéia ele bater no Kohaku quando ele veio pedir Rin em namoro? – Sango assentiu levemente – Será que... Isso que eles sentem um pelo outro não é mais intenso?

- Ah Ayame, lie sério eles são primos, quase irmãos segundo ele – disse Kagome.

- Verdade Ayame, o que eles sentem um pelo não passa da amizade, eles são primos, não existe mais nada além da amizade entre eles – concordou Sango

- Não são bem primos né, ele não é filho da Isaoy, então ele não tem nenhum parentesco com a Rin, se não ele não seria um Yokai completo como o pai dele.

As meninas se entre olharam mais uma vez, e se calaram, esperando que Rin voltasse.

* * *

Na sala Rin estava contando alegremente para Sesshoumaru a novidade, ela e Sesshoumaru sempre foram bem próximos, sempre que possível estavam juntos, ele sempre a protegia, a apoiava, a ajudava e sempre estava com ela nas horas difíceis e nos melhores momentos, ele a via como uma irmãzinha que ele devia proteger e cuidar, e ela o via da mesma forma como um irmão mais velho, que a protegeria de tudo e de todos. Sesshoumaru era um Dai-yokai, orgulhoso, imponente, sério, arrogante e frio, mas com Rin ele não era assim, ele era carinhoso, atencioso e protetor, era só ela chamar que ele ia ao encontro dela correndo.

- E Sesshy agora, vou pro 3º junto com as meninas e o Inuyasha!

- Que bom minha pequena – falou ele sorrindo de canto – fará faculdade bem nova.

- Hai Sesshy!

- Pequeno Lírio, preciso lhe contar algo muito importante.

- E o que esta esperando hein? Conte logo!

- Meu pai finalmente deixou eu fazer a faculdade de Direito, vou virar Promotor.

- Que Bom Sesshy.

- Mas não é só isso.

- Não? – ele assentiu de leve – então diga!

- Terei que fazer essa faculdade na Europa.

- Sério? Quando você vai?

- Amanhã.

- Nani? – perguntou ela espantada – m-mas e as férias que a gente ia passar na praia?

- Eu sei pequena, mas infelizmente terei que ir, foi duro fazer meu pai aceitar que eu faça essa faculdade, sendo que você sabe que ele queria que eu fizesse a de Medicina, para virar Cirurgião, lembra? – ela balançou a cabeça positivamente – ele apenas deixou, porque uma das melhores faculdades de Direito se encontra lá.

- E-eu entendo, mas é que... Primo, você é a pessoa da família que eu sou mais apegada, a gente ia para essas férias, você sabe que eu não gosto de ficar sozinha durante minhas férias e sem você... É difícil.

- Eu sei, pequena, você sabe que você é como uma irmã pra mim, também é difícil pra eu ficar longe da minha Pequena Fada!

- Sesshy, quanto tempo você ficará longe?

- 5 anos.

- Mas é muito tempo.

- Eu sei pequena, mas é o tempo necessário para que eu faça a faculdade e depois preste para Promotor.

- Sesshy – falou ela com a voz embargada, ele sentiu o cheiro de lágrimas e viu os olhos amendoados de Rin cheio delas – me promete uma coisa?

- Hai pequena, diga!

- Me promete que nunca vai esquecer a sua priminha baka que chora a toa?

- Oh Rin – ele a abraçou e a menina começou a chorar descontroladamente – eu nunca vou esquecer a minha priminha baka... Por que acha que eu iria te esquecer hein pequena?

- Sesshy me prometa que irá me ligar todos os dias?

- Hai, eu prometo.

Sesshoumaru depois disso ficou mais um tempo e foi embora, Rin estava triste, ela amava muito o primo e ele indo embora mesmo que seja por tempo já determinado, a deixava para baixo, as amigas dela até tentaram consolá-la, mas não deu certo e foi com aquela cara de tristeza que ela dormiu.

* * *

No dia seguinte, assim que amanheceu, Sesshoumaru ligou para Rin, pedindo para ela ir até a casa dele. Rin se vestiu, com um short jeans e uma blusa regata rosa, ela calçou um tênis e prendeu os cabelos, pegou a bolsa e saiu de casa, para ir até a Mansão Taisho. 20 minutos depois ela chegou no local e o olhou por completo, já estava acostumada aquele lugar, mas mesmo assim sempre se surpreendia com a grandiosidade daquele local, a Mansão Taisho tinha três andares, era branca com alguns detalhes em preto, na frente da Mansão tinha um local com um jardim, onde encontrava um grande T com cachorros gigantes ao lado e duas espadas cruzadas na frente, aquele era o brasão da família Taisho, tinha muros em volta da Mansão com muitos seguranças fortemente armados, atrás da casa existia uma piscina Olímpica enorme, onde no fundo se achava um T, tinha um jardim com flores variadas, Rin parou de frente para a Mansão onde se encontrava um Porshe preto, que era o carro do Sesshoumaru, um Mercedes McLaren prata, que era o carro que Inu Taisho usava para trabalhar, e uma Capitiva, que era o carro da Isaoy. Assim que ela tocou a campainha, Jaken um dos empregados da Mansão a recebeu.

- Ohayou Rin-chan.

- Ohayou Jaken-sama

- A Srta. Esta atrás de Sesshoumaru-sama?

- Hai

- Então entre – falou o pequeno Yokai sapo dando espaço para que ela passasse – ele esta no quarto dele, vou chamá-lo.

- Lie Jaken-sama, pode deixar que eu vou até lá.

- Hai.

Rin deixou o pequeno Yokai na sala e subiu as escadas que levavam para a parte dos quartos, andou pelo corredor do lado direito da escada, indo até o final do mesmo, onde uma porta dubla estava entre aberta. Rin foi até essa porta e bateu.

- Sesshy?

- Entra ai Rin.

Ela entrou no quarto e encontrou Sesshoumaru fazendo suas malas, ele estava meio perdido, não sabia o que levava, sabia que tinha que levar roupa o suficiente para 5 anos, mas também sabia que tinha que levar tudo o que era necessário e isso o deixava confuso.

- Você precisa de ajuda? – falou ela vendo ele arrancar as roupas de dentro do guarda-roupa e jogando em cima da cama.

- Lie.

- Como assim? É claro que você precisa – falou ela se aproximando da cama dele e vendo a forma que a mala estava – nem montar uma mala de viajem você sabe.

- Sou mais inteligente que você, ou minha Pequena Fada esqueceu que EU sou o gênio da família?

- Não esqueci, mas olha para isso, você não sabe montar malas deixe comigo.

Ela começou a tirar de dentro da mala tudo o que ele tinha posto lá, Sesshoumaru a fuzilou com o olhar, mas Rin nem ligou.

- Primeiro, em baixo coloque as coisas que você não vai usar logo de cara, como seu cobertor, travesseiro...

- Mas ai não sobrará espaço para minhas roupas.

- E você acha que sua mãe comprou seis malas de viagens pra que?

-...

- Depois que você guardou em uma mala, o cobertor, travesseiro, lençóis e fronhas, você pega outras malas para as suas roupas – ela pegou outra mala e a abriu, nela tinha dois compartimentos, um bem grande e um outro um pouco menor – nessa parte menor, você coloca suas roupas íntimas, na maior as roupas do dia a dia, como na Europa faz frio nessa época do ano, eu aconselho-te a levar MUITOS agasalhos, você não vai gostar do frio que faz lá.

- Eu sou um Yokai, não sinto muito frio.

- Ah, mas lá faz MUITO frio, leve pelo menos 7 de seus sobretudos e jaquetas.

Ele assentiu de leve e Rin guardou todas as roupas dele em quatro malas, deixando apenas as íntimas.

- Você esqueceu minhas meias e cuecas – falou ele.

- Eu não vou ficar pegando suas roupas intimas, guarde-as você.

Ela colocou a mala na frente dele e foi pegar a outra, Sesshoumaru guardou suas roupas intimas e olhou Rin. Ela estava tentando pegar mais uma mala que estava na parte de cima do guarda-roupa dele, ela se esticava ao máximo, fazendo a blusa que ela usava, levantar e mostrar a barriga dela, Sesshoumaru viu a barriga lisinha de sua prima, observou o resto do corpo ainda em formação dela, percebendo que os seios dela estavam maiores do que antes, o quadril dela estava mais largo, e as coxas mais grossas, ele observou cada canto do corpo dela, percebendo coisas que antes nem passava por sua cabeça,_ "Por Kami como ela está gostosa"_ ele a olhou da cabeça aos pés e percebeu que estava pensando nela de uma forma que nunca tinha pensado antes, do nada ele se viu desejando sua prima de 15 anos.

- Pronto, agora nessa... – ela parou de falar quando viu o olhar de Sesshoumaru sobre si – Sesshy o que foi?

-... – ele continuava a encará-la, de uma forma diferente, de uma forma que ele nunca chegou a olhá-la, de uma forma que ela não sabia identificar.

- Sesshy? – ela se aproximou dele e ele a encarou, ele tinha um brilho diferente nos olhos, um brilho que Rin nunca tinha visto em nenhum lugar – Sesshoumaru?

- Hum?

- Você ta bem?

- Hai...

- Então – falou ela mudando de assunto – essa mala pequena você coloca suas coisas para higiene, como toalhas, shampoo, sabonete, escova de dente, a pasta, tudo o que você usa para sua higiene.

Ela deu a mala para ele que foi até o banheiro pegar suas coisas de higiene pessoal, Sesshoumaru parou de frente para o espelho e encarou sua imagem refletida, quando do nada ele imaginou sua prima, nua deitada em sua cama e na mesma hora o membro dele reagiu, ficando ereto_"Mas que merda é essa Sesshoumaru? Você nunca sentiu isso antes quando estava na presença de Rin, você nunca sentiu isso por nenhuma humana! Por que senti agora?"._

- Sesshy terminou ai? – falou Rin atrás da porta.

- Não, vai arrumando o resto que eu já vou sair, estou procurando algumas coisas.

- Ok.

Sesshoumaru ligou a torneira e lavou o rosto, se olhou no espelho mais uma vez e depois começou a pegar as coisas que ele iria precisar.

Rin estava intrigada, nunca tinha recebido um olhar como aquele vindo de Sesshoumaru, era muito inocente para saber o que aquele olhar significava. Ela se sentiu na cama dele pensativa, estava imaginando como seria viver por 5 anos sem seu melhor amigo por perto, ela suspirou triste, Sesshoumaru era o irmão que ela não tinha, o primo que ela mais admirava, mesmo que eles não tinham nenhum laço sanguíneo, eles se davam bem e consideravam um ao outro como primos de sangue, pra ela era difícil ficar sem seu protetor. Ela estava triste fitando o nada esperando que Sesshoumaru saísse do banheiro, quando Isaoy entrou no quarto.

- Rin querida.

- Tia Isaoy – falou a menina se levantando para abraçar a tia.

- Como vai as coisas em sua casa?

- Vão bem tia – ela se afastou da tia sorrindo.

- Me diga, o que faz aqui? Achei que iria encontrar a gente no aeroporto.

- Ah' Sesshy me chamou para vir aqui, e eu estou ajudando ele a arrumar as malas.

- Meu filho é um gênio ao ponto de ser aceito em uma das melhores faculdades de direito da Europa, mas não consegue arrumar as malas para a viagem, que ironia não?

- Rsrsrsrs' é tia, muita ironia mesmo.

Elas conversaram por um tempo, até que Sesshoumaru saiu do banheiro, eles terminaram de arrumar tudo, e passaram o resto do dia passeando por Tókio, até que a noite chegou, Sesshoumaru foi com seus familiares e amigos até o aeroporto, onde se despediu de todos e embarcou, indo para outro país para poder cursar sua tão sonhada Faculdade de Direito e virar promotor.

* * *

Bom, aki vemos que o Sesshy já sentiu alguma coisa pela Rin né? HSUAHUHAS' espero Reviews viu?

E falando nelas, responderei as outras no proximo

Kissus!

Ja ne


End file.
